<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Живое сегодня by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315435">Живое сегодня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020'>fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games), Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отстойно сдохнуть молодым.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Живое сегодня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280">Oriv</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шэгги никогда не считал себя взрослым в полном смысле этого слова. Сложно быть взрослым, не имея ничего за душой и носясь по стране в компании чудаковатых друзей и говорящего пса. Шэгги не знает, где будет его завтра, да и каким оно будет. Вся его жизнь — сплошное сегодня, в большей степени повторяющее один и тот же сценарий. Приехал неизвестно куда; столкнулся с непонятной фигнёй; попытался сбежать; всё равно заставили с ней разбираться; победный пир. Не сказать, что Шэгги это не устраивает, просто иногда хочется чего-то другого. </p><p>Не приехать, а прийти в знакомое место, таща в старом рюкзаке бутылку чего покрепче. Привычно затормозить перед расписанными граффити стенами, оглянуться, нет ли кого поблизости, и дорисовать маркером новую чёрточку к виселице рядом с логотипом «Смысловых Фальсификаций». Прикинуть, сколько ещё осталось и что рисовать потом. Пожать плечами и двинуться дальше, ступая по пожелтевшей траве — лето выдалось кошмарно жарким. Дойти до дерева, несколько раз постучать по стволу и дождаться ворчливого: «Тебе специальное приглашение нужно?»</p><p>Не столкнуться — специально встретиться. В лучах закатного солнца Ларри просвечивает насквозь, сразу ясно, что он не человек. Ларри щурится и хрипло спрашивает, когда они виделись в последний раз. Шэгги не удивляется таким вопросам, он знает, что время на той стороне течёт по-другому. Он рассказывает, что случилось с их последней встречи, параллельно стаскивая с себя рюкзак, вынимает его содержимое и без спроса роется в сундуке — вроде бы там был термос. </p><p>Не пытаться сбежать, даже когда тело прошивает могильным холодом.</p><p>— Прости, совсем забыл, — бурчит Ларри, убирая руки за спину.</p><p>— Не проблема, чувак. В такую жарень — самое то, — отшучивается Шэгги, доставая-таки запылившийся термос.</p><p>Он сдувает пыль, краем глаза любуясь, как та кружится в воздухе, открывает бутылку и от души плескает ароматной коричневой жидкости в открученную крышку от термоса. </p><p>— Эй, может, макнёшь палец, раз уж льда я не захватил? — говорит Шэгги, не скрывая ехидства.</p><p>В ответ Ларри демонстрирует палец в неприличном жесте. Шэгги смеётся.</p><p>Чуть позже, откинувшись на нагретую за день стену, Шэгги думает, что так ему нравится больше всего. Когда никто не заставляет, не принуждает, не уговаривает и не подкупает. Когда все решения и планы — его собственные.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — зовёт он Ларри, подманивая рукой.</p><p>И тот идёт. Потому что и сам этого хочет. Склоняется над Шэгги и проникновенно смотрит ему в глаза, старательно делая вид, что понятия не имеет о его истинной цели.</p><p>Победный пир не обязательно гора еды. Шэгги думает, что он сумасшедший, но леденящий поцелуй кажется ему слаще лучшего в мире десерта. И насытиться им так же невозможно. Шэгги закрывает глаза, отдаваясь во власть неведомому. Голова кружится, и где-то на задворках мелькает мысль о том, что Ларри целуется, как мальчишка. Впрочем, он и был мальчишкой. Отстойно сдохнуть таким молодым.</p><p>— Сдохнуть в принципе — отстой, — отвечает Ларри, отстраняясь и проводя по губам тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>Шэгги смеётся и протягивает ему руки, наслаждаясь каждой секундой своего живого сегодня.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>